


Lovers They Come and They Never Go

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mary's not a hot lesbian alien criminal. She's a hot lesbian alien space cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers They Come and They Never Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut Sunday and the TW_classic Women of Torchwood Fest.

Tonight is like a long-awaited reward, which is funny, because Toshiko isn't the one who's been waiting. No, Mary's the patient woman (or whatever she is; Tosh was nonplussed at the revelation but she is learning to accept). For hundreds of years, Mary has been at her task, keeping tabs on her prisoner, the criminal she was meant to transport before their ride broke. He's a killer, as vicious on this world as he was on theirs, but he's met his match in the unlikely combination of Owen's forensics and Gwen's marksmanship, and if Jack rewired his hijacked transport to a hotter destination, Tosh won't shed any tears.

Mary is stranded here on Earth now and forever.

"It's all right," she thinks, picking Tosh's thought easily from the air. "I've been here for long enough. I like this world."

Mary cooked dinner, a medley of seafood and spicy noodles. Tosh is a terrible cook, but her girlfriend is a master chef, as it turns out. This? Is a perfect arrangement.

Mary's laugh is low and decadent. "You hunt aliens, I am an alien. I cook dinner, then I eat." And she pushes Tosh's shoulders to the duvet, kissing her like fire, one hand working furiously at the waistband of Tosh's silky knickers. "You wore the pretty ones."

"Don't rip these and I'll wear them again."

"If I rip them, we can buy you a whole new set." Mary's teeth brush Tosh's chin, and then her neck. Tosh lifts her hips, helping Mary remove the underwear without destroying them. "Spoilsport."

Her fingers know exactly where to go, two firm pads sliding through Tosh's tight curls and between her folds. Tosh wriggles more, seeking the pressure right at her clit. Mary replies by pulling the fingers away, then slipping them between Tosh's lips. She can taste the salt of herself, wets them thoroughly with her tongue.

"Good girl."

Mary kneels over her, spreading her legs. Her fingers glisten with Tosh's own spit, and they're momentarily cold against one knee. Then Mary ducks her head, blonde hair spilling between Tosh's thighs, and she takes a long, shuddering lick. Tosh holds her cry inside her throat, even as Mary thrusts her fingers inside Tosh's tight, ready cunt.

And it's lips and tongue now, wet and greedy on her, sucking and nibbling as the fingers seek pressure points. Tosh's breath comes in quiet gasps when Mary's touch finds the spot up and inside and wonderful, and she does moan loudly when Mary pulls her nub into her mouth and bites ever so lightly.

It's good, it's so good, she doesn't ever want it to stop. She's had a long drought between lovers, and now she has a magnificent woman pleasuring her, like a sudden cloudburst.

She pushes Mary's head away before she comes, though she wants to come, she wants it so much.

"Don't say you're not enjoying this," Mary teases, her mouth wet.

"Come here. I want ... " Tosh isn't good with words about this, not yet. Mary may have centuries of experience but she's the first woman Tosh has ever slept with, and she runs into places where she can't enunciate what she wants.

Which is why having a psychic lover is such a damn relief.

Mary giggles. "Naughty girl." She repositions her body over Tosh's, and her mouth goes back to its work as she spreads her very pretty thighs to Tosh's close view.

Tosh is shier than Mary, and she rubs her fingers carefully over the trimmed mound of soft hair. It's an illusion, this isn't Mary's real body at all.

"But I can feel," Mary says inside her mind, and Tosh cranes her neck up to kiss the place where Mary's labia close together. Her tongue edges the skin open, giving her a waft of scent, the same woman-musk she tasted on Mary's fingers. Even as she takes a taste, Mary's hand creeps down between her own thighs, and Tosh watches in delight as Mary strokes her own clitoris, masturbating for Tosh's education.

Tosh follows the fingers with her mouth, licking and stroking the same way, rewarded with Mary's cries, and the feel of fluid as her hands touch Mary's very human-looking vagina.

Mary herself is back to work, licking at Toshiko like an ice cream cone. They are tasting each other and it is so good, so right, here in Tosh's bed with the candles around them. Mary slides three fingers deep into Tosh, wetting them, then pushes just the tip of one of them into Tosh's arse as she licks and fucks.

Something inside Tosh breaks then, and she comes, oblivious to anything but the feel of Mary's mouth and hands on her, completely forgetting her own touches of Mary's body.

"Good?" Mary asks, when Tosh can breathe.

Tosh nods hard, and then Mary is suckling at her clit and Tosh is unable to cope, unable to do anything but come again.

"I love watching you come," Mary says conversationally. "I would spread you out and watch you come over and over all night long."

Boneless, Tosh agrees.

"Of course, I'd like to come, too," Mary prods, and Tosh goes back to licking her, joined by Mary's fingers. Tosh thinks idly of the dildo she keeps shamefully in the drawer beside her bed, and Mary plucks that thought from her. "Oh, that would be nice. May I?"

It's not really a question, but Tosh isn't going to say no. She rolls awkwardly from the bed to kneel, retrieving the oversized peach-coloured toy. Mary repositions herself again, now with her back against the pillows and her legs spread wide and ready. Tosh smiles, crawling between her limbs. She wets the dildo with her own mouth, letting Mary watch as she clumsily fellates it, then draws it in a wet line from Mary's navel down to her cunt. It's a soft thrust inside, and the chance to bring her mouth back to Mary's clit.

"Exactly like that," moans Mary, running her fingers through the tangles of Tosh's hair, guiding her movements as she nibbles, as she moves her hand in and out. The sight of the dildo splitting Mary open is gorgeous and weirdly familiar. How often has Tosh herself used this particular toy, on her back just like this, alone in her bed?

"You don't have to be alone anymore," says Mary, and Tosh knows she's also telling herself the same thing. She's spent so much of her life tracking her prisoner, she hasn't had an opportunity to really live. And Tosh is more than happy to share that new life.

Mary's hips are moving hard, meeting Tosh's thrusts. She's about to come, and Tosh suckles at her hard just to feel the orgasm wash through her mind, a sweet glow reflected off Mary's own pleasure. It's a hell of a halo effect. She thinks about trying for another, but Mary is already grabbing her arms, pulling her up for a wet kiss, the dildo still deep inside her and scratching against Tosh's hip as she moves in for more kissing.

"You are remarkable," Mary says between kisses. Tosh blushes the compliment away, but the words are in her mind. She pictures the beautiful form of Mary's true body, and Mary bats away the thought. "That's just flesh. This planet, another planet. It's all one. But you, you are special, Toshiko."

"I'm not."

"You are," and Mary's thought is driven deep into her mind, into a place not even Tosh's worst insecurities can dislodge it. Mary believes in her. Mary loves her. Mary is staying.

The burst of joy has no words to speak it, and Tosh kisses her again, and again, and again.

***  
The End  
***


End file.
